


Returning Home

by gryvon



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt returns home after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pollitt

 

 

There was nothing quite as nice as coming home and knowing he wasn't not alone, even if it wasn't really his home. Matt smiled as he opened the door, yawning with exhaustion as he locked the door behind him. His jacket went over the back of the recliner, his bag dropped on the floor beside it. He kicked his shoes into the hall closet, not caring that they rolled off to separate sides of the closet, lounging awkwardly on top of rows of neatly line shoes.

The lights were off but that didn't bother him. He liked the dark, sometimes, and he'd spent enough time in this house over the years that he knew where the furniture was supposed to be - not that it was always there, things happened, sometimes rooms needed rearranged but normally it was Matt freaking out over the feng shui whenever he was in the midst of a writer's block.

He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked. The bedroom door stood open, a faint bit of light from the street trailing in through the open curtains. Matt tossed his shirt into the laundry basket before unbuckling his belt and slipping it out of his pants. The belt joined many others like it on a hook on the back of the closet door. He dropped his pants, kicking them in the general direction of the rest of the dirty clothes. The bed dipped as he sat on the edge, tugging off one sock, then the other and sending them sailing through the dark.

Arms snaked around his waist from behind. "You finally finish?"

Reaching behind him, Matt threaded his fingers through short hair. "Yeah, it's done, at least until tomorrow." Neither moved. "You know, you're going to have to scoot over if you want me in bed. I'm not sleeping standing up."

The arms pulled away. Matt slipped under the covers, rolling until he could settle his head on a broad chest.

"Good night, Danny."

"Good night, Matt."

He closed his eyes and smiled. It was good to be home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [website for published works](http://jennahale.com).


End file.
